Night Fury Sickness/Transcript
(Theme Song) (Couch Gag: Ruby does a log-running game) (TBA) Ruby: Narrating This is Manhattan. A gliming city that was founded in 1624 and was named New Amsterdam in 1626. It was the beautiful city in the world. Of course, I was doin' history, but, yeah. The Statue of Liberty was a gift of the U.S. from France. TBA. TBA. And today is morning, because we have... morning dances! Gang: It’s really that day!!! (Song interrupted) NYC Man: SHAD UP SHAD UP SHAD UP!! Hey, I’m sleeping here! We all don’t have to listen to your musical numbers every Friday, you know! Ruby: Narrating Sort of. Hyp: Hey! I’ll knock your turnal right off, pal! (The apartment building next door cause a riot) Ruby: You mess with him, you mess with me cowards!!! (The citizens in the building continue to riot, even someone throws a tomato on Rocky’s window, but thankfully, Ruby goes Dragon Night Fury and punches it back) Hyp: (LAUGHING) See? Ms. Grumpy-Scales! Chomper: Ugh, I need to get out of the riot. (runs to Night Fury Ruby) All right, Ruby! Let's go flying. I'll get Loofah. (We cut to Etta, Pterano, Swooper, Petrie and Guido, flying above the East River with a 2004 Sam Raimi Earth-96283 Spider-Man riding) Swooper: Isn't this nice, dear? Etta: Yes, Grandpa. Pterano: Petrie: Spider-Man: Watch this! (spreads his web glides) Guido: Gasps Spider-Man: What d'ya think? Let's fly! (Pterano, Etta, Swooper, Petrie, and Guido flies over to the river. Etta sees her reflection.) Pterano: Dad? How's your eyes? Swooper: Uhh... They're looking alright. Etta: It's like he's wearing a wingsuit. Guido: What's a wingsuit? Etta: It's a surface area with fabric between the legs and under the arms. And you can glide around. Pterano: Hey! Let's fly above the clouds. (Swooper, Etta, Pterano, Guido, Petrie, and Spider-Man fly up above the clouds. Night Fury Ruby flies towards with them, with Chomper and Loofah riding on her back) Loofah: Hello! Ruby: Hey, guys, guys, hello! Swooper, Etta, Pterano, Guido, Petrie, and Spider-Man: Hi, Ruby! Chomper: Whoo-hoo!! (spreads his arms, feeling the breeze) Loofah: Whoa! Spider-Man has web glides? Chomper: Yes! TBA! TBA! Spider-Man: Loofah: Ruby: Loofah: Etta: Swooper: (Swooper, Etta, Pterano, Guido, Petrie, Night Fury Ruby and Spider-Man dives down above the East River back to Manhattan) Swooper: TBA TBA—Oh, Etta! Watch out! Etta: What? (TBA) Oh!! (Swooper flies faster towards Etta and grabs her tightly and crash lands on a rooftop) Pterano: (lands on a rooftop) Guess you STILL can't see, eh, Dad? Swooper: Pterano, I'm blind and old. At least Etta didn't hit that building. (streches his back, hearing his bones crackling) Oh, that feels better. (Guido, Petrie and Night Fury Ruby lands on the rooftop. Chomper and Loofah jumps off of her back and Ruby changes back into an Oviraptor Fast Runner form) Chomper: TBA. TBA? TBA. TBA, TBA. TBA. Guido: Etta: Swooper: Ah, Loofah. What's wrong? Loofah: Rapidly I'm going through a crisis! Chomper: Ruby: Swooper: Chomper: Etta: TBA Category:The Land Before Time Category:Transcripts